Brightscales
Brightscales was a user on the darkSpyro forums. She commonly hung out in the Stuff and Nonsense section. After spamming several topics and dark52's guestbook, dark suspended Brightscales for 24 hours. She claimed to apologize for her behavior, but soon afterwards, she revealed that the apology was a joke and spammed once again on dark52's guestbook. Dark52 suspended Brightscales again, this time for a longer period of time. She made another account under the name of Wreckingball101 and pestered another user named TorchSheep. When Torch left the forums for a while, Brightscales felt bad for upseting him and realized she can get into more trouble than she already was. She tried to get herself banned by spamming inappropriate links to get off the forums, which prompted dark52 to ban Wreckingball101, but left Brightscales' account under the Gnorc rank. After she finally came back, she was riptoed not long after. Since then she decided to make yet another alternate a little under a month later, it was riptoed very soon after being dreated. The next day (29/7/2013) she created yet another alternate account that was riptoed within a few minutes. Once again, the day after (30/7/2013), Brightscales created another alternate account called 'HowRandom', in which she told TorchSheep of her intentions of constantly returning to the site each day. She said that she was going to try and get 10 accounts banned and then she would be gone for good. The 'HowRandom' account was gnorc'd by a moderator very soon after being created, and a few minutes later, ripto'd by dark52. The next day (31/7/2013) she created another account by the name of 'Sira15' which was banned as well. The day after (1/8/2013) her next account was created 'MarshallLeeFii', by this point many users were getting very tired and bored of this continuing joke, particularly Aura24 and Rand O M. The account was ripto'd within a few minutes again. Since then, she created new alternate accounts daily on the forums, each with the mention of 'gerad way'. Each of those new accounts are gnorced by moderators or immediately banned by dark52, though Brightscales is currently able to bypass the IP ban and create new accounts. Despite claiming she would create 10 accounts before leaving forever, Brightscales made over 10 accounts, with users guessing who she was or Brightscales giving away her true identity, most likely to troll dark52. After summer 2013, her account making habits died down completely. Until October 2014, when she made an account named 'borderline' with nonsensical posts. After this, in May 2015 she made an account 'sooty123'. about brightscales Brightscales at the present has no contact with anyone on the Forum. She is 16 and will probably join again soon. She doesn't have many interests, but likes doodling and watching TV. She created the DS for Dummies wiki but has not edited/added to it since. She lives in England. She says that DS had influence on her life. She says she first was ashamed of how she acted on the Whitedragon account but she says DS helped her improve how she interacted with others, despite the depression how people treated her that was due to the DS users. It seems the community has grown nicer since. And she says she isn't ashamed nowadays. In late 2012-2013 as Brightscales, she was proud that she managed to make some people amused and be seen as a clown. She says she found DS magically addictive, but she feels if she made a new account she would be less interested in it, but still pretty engrossed. Bscales doesnt know what brought this. she has never ever found a place like DS and she has no clue why it is so different from other sites. She has joined many forums, but has only ever stuck to DS. Despite of her great like of the site, she felt like she didn't make any connections although she really enjoyed interacting with the folks at DS. She has continued some relationships. Brightscales has tried many personality tests but has now realised it doesn't really mean anything. She would describe herself as introverted and unemotional, but can't really give a description. She feels like she may be able to come back and be a silly user, but make sure Dark52 wont know. She wants to never ever have children as she thinks morally that life isn't a great thing to give and secondarily that she wouldn't be a suitable parent due to her coldness, but most importantly the first reason.Her and Xax chatsite with DummyZ, Torchsheep and Jaggedstar talked on a chatroom outside of DS. Although she would like to chat again. Although they didn't chat out of DS, she got on with Metallo well too. She listens to a mix songs she finds catchy and relatable, mainly singles from seprate bands. When she lurks on some DS topics, she can laugh. Category:Ripto'd Category:Users Category:Community